Danny and Scott broship
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny joins Xavier's Institute before Scott. Danny/Kitty/Rogue
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my take on a DP/X-Men Evolution crossover. Hope you all enjoy.**

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or X-Men Evolution.**

_Danny's POV:_

I'm in my parent's lab. Showing Sam and Tucker my parent's ghost portal. "Go inside Danny." Sam says. "You aren't going anywhere near that Daniel." Mom says. "But Mrs. Fenton, Danny may be able to find out what's wrong." Tucker says. "That's a great idea Mads." Dad says. "Alright. But Danny needs a hazmat suit on." Mom says. I put on the hazmat suit mom and dad got for me. "Hang on Danny. You can't go around with that on your chest." Sam says while pulling off a sticker of my dad's face. I walk inside the portal to see what's wrong. I use the wall to keep myself from tripping. While walking, I feel the wall collapse. I move my hand and see the on button. "Dad you idiot." I shout before screaming bloody murder. When I stumble out, I see shocked faces of my friends and family. "What's wrong?" I ask. No one says anything. Sam points at the mirror. I look at the mirror and see my reflection. Only the person is not the real me. The person in the mirror has white hair and neon green eyes. The next thing I know is a bright ring appearing at my waist. It splits and half goes up, half goes down. When it's gone, I'm back to my normal self. "Danny I'm sorry but we can't keep you here." Mom says. "But why mom? The only mutation I had is advanced healing. And I had that since birth. I watched the security tapes and watched as you worked in the lab with ectoplasm when you were pregnant with me mom." I ask. "We don't have the technology to handle your new powers Danny." Mom says. "Don't worry. He can come train in my institute." A man in a wheelchair says. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Charles Xavier. I'm like you Danny." The man says. "How do you know my name?" I ask. _"Because I'm a mutant like you."_ A voice in my head says. "What's a mutant?" I ask. "A mutant is someone with special powers. My institute is a safe haven for mutants. To train them. The only student I have right now is Jean Grey. My first two students are Ororo and Logan. Storm and Wolverine." Professor Xavier says. So you really have the equipment to train my baby boy?" Mom asks. "MOOOM! Don't embarrass me." I say. "Yes we do. Logan has an adamantium skeleton as well as a healing factor. I have experience with training someone with regenerative powers." Professor Xavier says. "What will he do about an education?" Jazz asks. "He will go to Bayville High. Jean goes there too." Professor Xavier says.

_Jean's POV:_

"Hey Storm. How long will the professor be?" I ask. "I don't know Jean." Storm says. _"Jean, Storm, come to the Blackbird's hanger."_ Professor telepathically says. Storm and I head there. "What's up Professor?" I ask. "I wanted you to meet our newest student. This is Daniel James Fenton/Phantom. He was born with a healing factor like Logan. He was just in an accident that made him a half ghost. His powers are going to be powerful. He hasn't shown any yet, but when he does he will need help with them." Professor says. Behind the professor is a 14 year old boy with ice blue eyes and raven black hair. "Hi. I'm Danny." The boy greets. "Nice to meet you Danny. I'm Jean. This is Storm." I greet. "Call me Ororo." Storm says.

_Time skip: Three months: Danny's POV:_

Tonight I'm sitting with Scott and Scott's friend Paul watching the football game. I notice a hand reaching up and taking a wallet. "Hey Scott. Check that out." I say. "Should we call the cops?" Paul asks. "Keep that option open." Scott says. Scott and I head down and under the bleachers. "Let's not Duncan." Scott says. "Looky who we have here. Summers and Fenton. What'cha gonna do Summers?" Duncan asks. Scott sucker punches Duncan. Duncan drops Todd Tolanski. The others go after Todd. I chase after them to stop them. Next thing I know is an explosion at the concessions stand. I manage to make a shield to keep the flames down. The oxygen is depleted fast. "Thanks professor." I mutter under my breath when I see the professor altering the memories of the emergency personnel.

_Time skip: next morning: Danny's POV:_

"_Jean, Danny, Scott, come here for a moment."_ The professor telepathically says. Jean, Scott and I head to where the professor is at. "Meet our newest student. Kurt Wagner. As I was telling Kurt, this place is a safe haven for special people. People like Danny. Jean has telepathy and telekinesis. Danny has the powers of a ghost. Scott can emit an optical blast of super-heated radiation." Professor says. "Do you have anything that makes you special Kurt?" Jean asks. Kurt teleports and says, "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. If you haven't voted on my new poll, please do so. Kitty will come in this chapter.**

"_Cerebro"_

'_Telepathic'_

_Kitty's POV:_

I was dreaming of flying through the sky. The next thing I know is waking up in the basement.

_Charles's POV:_

"_Alert. New mutant detected. Name Kitty Pryde."_ (**I don't remember the location. For those of you that do, just imagine it.**) Cerebro sounds. _'Jean, Danny meet me at the Blackbird.'_ I send to Danny and Jean. _'On our way Professor.'_ Jean says. _'Already down there Professor.'_ Danny replies.

_Danny's POV:_

'_What are you doing down there so early Danny?'_ Jean asks me telepathically. _'Working on a specific item from my parents blueprints.'_ I reply. _'No you can't see it Jean. It's for Kurt.'_ I say before Jean can ask. _'Why can't I see it?'_ Jean asks. _'The Prof wants it on the DL.'_ I reply. Just then the professor shows up. "Where are we going professor?" I ask. "We're going to Northbrook." Prof X says. The prof and I enter then Jean joins up with us. "Danny, you are to try to convince a Lance Alvers to join us. Jean and I will try to try to talk to Kitty and her parents. You go to the local high school." Prof X says. I salute and head to the door. I jump out without a parachute. I enjoy the adrenaline rush until I go ghost and float down to the ground. _'I meet you at the school Jean.'_ I say over the link. _'Why do you say that Danny?'_ Jean asks. _'Because Kitty is here. She looks cute.'_ I say. _'Jean go to the school with Danny. I will deal with the parents.'_ Prof X says on the link. I start walking to the school and I'm joined by Jean. "Aren't you excited Danny?" Jean asks. "No. I got no sleep last night. I was up all night working on the project for Kurt." I reply. "What's it do anyways?" Jean asks. "It blocks a mutant from absorbing another mutant's powers. I saw that a gothic looking girl with brown hair and white strips on the front will absorb Kurt's teleportation power. I don't want that. I have been working on telepathy like the Professor." I explain. "Wow Danny. The only mutant ever heard of that could see into the future is a blind woman named Destiney." Jean says. "This might be a ghost power. I had a dream where I met a ghost named Clockwork. He is the Master of Time. I think I have the same powers as him." I say. Jean is gaping at me. "Just go talk to Kitty. I'll track down Lance." I say. I start walking into the building and find a guy with jeans ripped at the knees. "Excuse me. Are you Lance Alvers?" I ask. "Yeah. Who's askin?" Lance responds. "My name is Danny. I'm like you." I say. His eyes widen and demonstrate with my invisibility. "Why are you here?" He asks. "I'm here to recruit you to the X-Men. And to get you to join Xavier's Institute for the Gifted." I explain. "I'll join if you can do something for me." He says. "If it's anything illegal or wrong, I'm not doing it." I say. He grumbles a bit at that. _'Jean. Any luck with Kitty?'_ I ask through the link. _'No. Any luck with Alvers?'_ Jean replies. _'Negatory. I think he might plan on using kitty to do something illegal. I definitely got a bad feeling form Alvers. I've learned to not ignore my bad feelings about this stuff. They usually come back to bite me in the butt if I do. You should let me take a chance with Kitty. I might be able to not listen to Alvers.'_ I explain. _'Well, I guess it is ok.'_ Jean replies. Jean and I switch people. I go and look for Kitty. I watch as a bunch of cheerleaders shove Kitty into her locker. "Hey let me out of here." Kitty shouts. "Don't worry. I've been in that position before. I'll have you out in a second." I tell her. It's not a lie. I've been shoved in a locker before. Since my parents are considered freaks, I was always bullied. I'm about to open up the locker when Kitty falls right through. "Oh I hope I didn't break anything." Kitty says to me. "It's fine. It takes a lot more than a pretty girl like yourself to break anything. My name is Danny. I'm a mutant just like you. I can teach you how to control you powers Kitty." I explain. "If it means being with a cute guy like you then ok." Kitty says. I smile at her. _"Professor. I managed to get Kitty on board. I have a bad feeling about Alvers so I don't think it's a good idea to recruit him.'_ I tell the Prof telepathically. _'If that's how you feel Danny then we should go with it. Your bad feelings always come back to bite us in the butt.'_ The Prof replies. I walk to the Blackbird with Kitty in tow. "How did it go with… Never mind Danny." Jean says. Jean, Kitty the Prof and I all board the Blackbird. We then head back to the Institute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Here's chapter 3 of Danny and Scott broship. Keep in mind that Danny sees Jean as an older sister and Scott as an older brother. Kurt is like Tucker to Danny. A brother from another mother. Rogue won't show until next chapter. This chapter is solely Danny/Shadowcat aka Kitty.**

_Danny's POV:_

I'm training Kitty to use her powers. She can phase through solid objects like my intangibility. Because we have almost the exact same powers, I was the one to train her. I already volunteered to train her to get her to come to the Institute. Kitty is currently phasing through 15 walls. The training course is 30 walls. She keeps running into the 16th wall. "Focus on passing through the walls until you reach the end Kitty." I instruct. "Ok teach." Kitty replies. I smile at the nickname Kitty gave me. _'How's Kitty's training going Danny?'_ The Prof asks me telepathically. _'She's learning. When we started, she could phase through two walls. Now she can phase through 15 walls. She keeps running into the 16__th__ wall. I just instructed her to focus on passing through the walls until she reaches the end.'_ I reply. I watch as Kitty phases through all 30 walls in one go. "Good job Kitty. Next time we'll work on speed. You went through all 30 walls but you can do it faster than that Kitty." I say. "Ok teach. Can we take a break?" Kitty asks. "Training is done for a few hours. It's lunchtime. I need to go make lunch." I say. Kitty cheers. Kitty and I walk to the kitchen. I get started on lunch. "Do you want some help?" Kitty asks. "No. You can relax Kitty." I say while duplicating. My duplicates and I make lunch for everyone. "Hey Danny, what's cooking?" Jean asks when walking into the kitchen. "Tacos. Soft and hard shells. Burritos too." I reply. "Yum." Jean says. "Thanks Jean." I say with a smile. Jean smiles back. About one hour later, lunch is ready. _'Lunch is ready everyone.'_ I tell everyone telepathically. Soon enough everyone comes into the dining room for lunch. "What's for lunch Danny?" Scott asks. "Soft and hard shell tacos and burritos." I reply. "Smells delicious Danny." Ororo says. "Thanks Ororo." I reply with a smile. Once everyone is seated, lunch is served. "You've out done yourself Danny." The Prof says. "Thanks Prof." I reply. "I've never had anything as good as this, Spooks. You're cooking from now on Spooks." Logan says. "Thanks Logan." I reply with a smile. Everyone practically praises my cooking. When Kitty does, I blush. When lunch is over and all the dishes are clean, Kitty and I head back to the Danger Room to train some more. "Remember Kitty, focus on passing through the walls until you reach the end. Don't slow down. If you slow down, the enemy could get the drop on you." I instruct. "Ok teach." Kitty says. Kitty heads to the start. She finishes in two minutes. "Well done Kitty. That only took two minutes to complete." I congratulate. "Thanks teach." Kitty replies with a smile and a blush. "Keep that up and phasing will be second nature to you." I say. "Ok teach." Kitty says. "Go get yourself cleaned up and meet the others at the pool." I instruct. "Ok teach." Kitty replies. Kitty heads off to go get cleaned up. I head down to the hanger. I head to my closed off section. I work on the watch I'm building for Kurt. He has a disguise watch already but this one makes it impossible for his mutant powers to be absorbed by another mutant.

_Kitty's POV:_

I walked off to go get cleaned off. Danny is the best teacher I ever had. He helps me with what I need to do. It's like he knows what it's like to be bullied too. I fell in love with Danny from the first day I met him. He's so fair with his lessons. He's an awesome cook as well. Anyways, I head to the bathroom to shower. After my shower, I head to my room to get my bathing suit on. After that, I join the others at the pool. "Where's Danny at Kitty?" Jean asks. "I, like, don't know. After my training, he told me to go get cleaned up and meet everyone else at the pool. I have no, like, idea where he is." I reply.

_Jean's POV:_

'_Danny, where are you?'_ I telepathically ask Danny. _'Working on the watch for Kurt. Why?'_ Danny says. _'Just curious is all.'_ I reply.

_Danny's POV:_

Just a few more modifications and finished. I'm finally finished with my project. I head to my room to change into my swim trunks. After changing, I head to the pool. "Did you get done with the project Danny?" The Prof asks. "Yes Prof. I thought I'd join the rest for a pool day." I say.

**Well everyone, here's another chapter. Next chapter will have Rogue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. If you haven't read "Phantom in the League", then go read it. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story but I had writers block. This is the long awaited chapter with Rogue. Enjoy.**

_Danny's POV:_

I was just climbing through the vents to give a demonstration on finding weak points in sophisticated security systems. I run into Storm in the attic. I jump right back into the vents. Soon enough I'm flushed out into the Danger Room. Once there, I end up fighting Wolverine. "You may have gotten past Storm bub, but you won't get past me." Wolverine says before he attacks. Wolverine and I trade blows for a few minutes. Soon enough the demo's over. "What was the point of this?" Scott asks. "The point is to show how to find weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm says. "When I have time, I'll install knock out gas sprayers." I say. Kitty shivers. I pull a jacket out from who knows where and wrap it around her shoulders. She smiles at me. I smile back. Just then the Professor comes into the control room for the Danger Room. "Professor, would this rogue have brown hair with white streaks in the front?" I ask. "Yes she does. Why do you ask Danny?" Professor asks. "I saw a vision of a girl like that absorbing Kurt's powers. That's why I wanted to make that watch for Kurt." I explain. "You told me about that already Danny." Jean says. "I know. I'll meet all of you at the Blackbird." I say. I go ghost and head to the hanger to prep the Blackbird. Professor already taught me how to drive it. I'm sitting in the pilot's seat waiting for everyone else.

_Meanwhile, Rogue's POV:_

I'm running. I have so many different images in my head of someone who isn't me. I'm just so confused and scared. I make it to a house that I think is mine. It's the house I see in the images. I'm soon attacked a guy with metal claws coming out of his knuckles. I run and soon get attacked by a woman with white hair. Before anything else can happen, a teen boy with snow white hair tackles the woman to the ground.

_Danny's POV:_

I just tackled 'Storm' to the ground. "I know that you aren't really Storm. Why don't you show me who you really are?" I say then ask. Just then, she, shape-shifts to look like a blue skinned woman with red hair. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Mystique. Who are you?" The woman says then asks. "Danny Phantom." I reply. Just as I engage Mystique in hand to hand combat, Wolverine shows. "Can you take her for me? I'm going after that girl." I ask then say. "Sure thing Spooks." Wolverine says. I fly after that girl. I find her trying to hide in an alley. I land on the ground and walk slowly with my hands in the 'I mean you no harm' position. "Are you ok?" I ask. "No I'm not. I'm confused and scared and I have mutant hunters after me." The girl says with a southern accent. "If you're talking about the X-Men, whoever said that was trying to trick you. Come with me and I can show you the truth." I say. I offer a hand to her and she takes it. I then pull her into my arms and fly to the X-Van. _"Professor, I have the rogue. I'm coming to the X-Van. Tell Logan to back off. I want to talk to you alone later too."_ I tell the professor telepathically. _"Good work Danny. I will let Logan know."_ Professor says.

_Logan's POV:_

I'm fighting Mystique while Danny flew after the rogue. _"Logan, stand down. Danny has the rogue. Head back to the X-Van."_ Charles telepathically tells me. "Looks like it's your lucky day Mystique." I say before I head back to the X-Van. When I get back I see Danny sitting with the rogue in the back seat. She gets scared when she sees me until Danny squeezes her hand.

_Time skip: next day: Rogue's POV:_

I wake up in a bed with the same snow white haired boy that tackled the white haired woman the previous day. "Good morning." The boy says. "Morning." I reply. "My name is Danny. What's yours?" The boy says then asks. "Rogue. The only name I've ever known is Rogue." I say. "Well Rogue. You will find things to be quite fun around here." Danny says.


End file.
